


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by susannah_deanw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susannah_deanw/pseuds/susannah_deanw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester owns a bakery. On a cold winter night before Christmas, he helps out a handsome stranger.</p><p>Supernatural One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANNUKAH, KWANZA AND ANY OTHER FESTIVAL!!

“You have a good night! Merry Christmas!”, Dean wished as he handed over the customer their order. Christmas was always a busy time for confectioners and bakers and his shop was constantly busy during this time of year. He’d had to do over a hundred orders singlehandedly, the most ever.

 _Well, at least I get to take off tomorrow,_ thought and smiled to himself as he closed up shop for the night. After he finished, he stepped out into the cold Wisconsin night and walked to where his car was parked. It had started snowing lightly and he stood to appreciate it but was rudely interrupted by someone bumping into him.

“Hey!”, he exclaimed annoyed.

“I’m sorry! So sorry!”, the man yelled back as he continued running. Dean turned around and saw the man skid to a halt outside of his shop. The man looked panicked and distraught at the sight of the closed sign. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side and watched as the man’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head. He ran his hand through his hair and started walking away from the shop.

Dean sighed. He felt bad for the guy. It was Christmas after all. Before the stranger could leave his sight, he jogged over a bit and called out to him.

“Hey! Hey! Stop!”

The man kept walking and Dean was nearly flat out running to get to him.

“Hey! For the love of Christmas stop!”, he said as he slid to a halt in front of the man to stop him from going any further. He was hunched over, trying to catch his breath and when he stood up straight, what he saw made his mind go blank.

The stranger looked confused and the way his eyes were squinted and head tilted was making Dean’s stomach do summersaults.

“Wow. You’re beautiful”, he blurted out.

The man looked shocked. “I’m sorry?”

“Uh… I…”, Dean started nervously and a blush started to color his cheeks. “I saw you looking in at the bakery, _Angeles_?”

“Yeah. My sister asked me to get a pecan pie and Christmas cake. She told me it’s a really amazing place to get baked goods and I thought I’d surprise her but I don’t think I can now because it’s closed and the sign said they were closed until after Christmas so…”, the stranger ranted and then sighed. “I’m sorry about bumping into you before, I was in a hurry.”

Dean waved his hand dismissing the apologies. “No worries dude. Well, lucky for you, I can still save Christmas for you”, he said and smiled at the cobalt colored eyed man. _They’re like snowflakes,_ he thought.

The man gave Dean a puzzled looked. _Gosh he’s so cute. I totally have to thank Santa for letting this happen_. “Well, I own the store. Dean Winchester, at your service.”

The man’s eyes widened and he threw his arms around Dean in a tight hug. “Whoa!”

“Thank you so much! Oh my god, I don’t know what I would’ve done. Will you help me?”, the man asked as he pulled away.

Dean stared into his eyes which were pleading. He smiled before answering him, “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”, the man asked.

“You tell me your name and give me your number.”

The man’s face flushed red as he looked down at the ground. “It’s Castiel, Castiel Novak”, he said softly.

“Alright-y! Now one thing’s out of the way. If you want I can get your order ready by tomorrow? Maybe I can drop it off at your place or something?”, Dean suggested hoping Castiel would agree.

Castiel nodded and smiled widely. Christmas was saved after all.

After the formalities were dealt with, Dean made his way back to his baby and drove to his apartment. He made himself dinner and made sure he had all the ingredients for cake and pie before drifting to sleep, content and happy.

He woke early the next day to start the baking. He had just put the cake in the oven when he heard his phone ring. When he checked he saw Castiel’s name flashing. Smiling, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hi! I uh… It’s me. Castiel. Novak. We met yesterday.”

“Yeah I know. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know if the order was ready and when you’d be coming to drop it off because I have some errands to run.”

“Uh…”, Dean started making the calculations as he glanced at the kitchen. “I should be done by noon. If it’s later I’ll call.”

“Okay. I’ll be back by then.”

“Okie dokie.”

He waited for Castiel to cut the call.

“Uh, right. Okay. Bye.”

Dean chuckled. “Bye Cas.”

 _Wait, did I just nickname him?_ He stopped dead at the realization before smacking himself on the head. “You idiot”, he muttered. “Now he’s never going to want to go out because he thinks I’m desperate or something.”

He went back to the kitchen to make the pie before a voice piped up in his head. _What makes you think he even_ wants _to go out with you?_ Dean sighed as his hopes started to crack and crumble. He quickly put together the pie before putting it in the oven. Then, an idea struck him and he smiled as he got to work.

Sure enough everything was done and baked by 11.15. He let them cool before packaged them in Christmas themed boxes and checked the time.

 _Noon. Here goes nothing_ , he thought as he walked out of his apartment.

He reached Castiel’s building just before 12.30. Stepping out of his car he nervously fixed his hair to make it look better. Giving up quickly and grabbing the boxes, he headed towards the building door. He rang the buzzer and before he could comprehend, he was in the elevator pressing the number 17 button to go up to Castiel’s floor.

Anxious and scared, he kept bouncing on his feet till it reached and dinged to a stop. He took in a deep breath before walking out and finding Castiel’s door, 1704.

It was decorated in a wreath and Dean smiled as he stretched his hand out to knock which turned out to be unnecessary as the door was flung open and in front of him stood a short man with whiskey colored eyes and yellow hair.

“Yes?”, he asked.

“I uh…”, Dean looked down at the boxes before looking back up and answering. “Does Cas live here? I was supposed to deliver these to him.”

“Oh! Yeah. Come on in. Cassie! Some gorgeous human’s here with a delivery!”

Dean walked inside and felt blood rush into his face at what the guy had said. _Straightforward much?_

The apartment was big, heck it was huge! A large tree dominated one corner of the living room and over the fireplace, the mantle was decorated in figurines and cards. As Dean looked around, something ran past him screaming. Kids.

Three children were running around the house yelling and playing and having fun.

“Calm down guys! Stop running!”, said a voice which Dean recognized as Cas’ and turned toward him. He smiled at Cas before holding out the boxes to him.

“You’re an angel, I swear. Thank you!”, Cas gushed.

“No problem. It was my pleasure”, Dean smiled. He followed him toward the kitchen and watched him put the boxes away.

“Would you like anything to drink?”, Cas asked him as they walked out from the kitchen.

“No, I’m good. Hey, I got you something”, he said as he pulled out a smaller box and handed it to Cas.

“What is it?”

“Just open it.” Dean waited as Cas undid the ribbon and opened the small box to reveal a small snowflake shaped Christmas cookie. On it was written, _Will You Go On A Date With Me?_

 Cas looked up at Dean and stared at him in shock. Dean was fidgeting around with the edge of his jacket as he waited for an answer.

“Yes”, Cas said and smiled.

Dean felt warmth course through him as he smiled brightly. _He said yes! He said YES!_ His heart was thumping so loudly he was pretty sure Cas could hear it.

“Awesome! When do you uh, wanna go Cas?”, he asked.

Cas blushed and looked down, “You gave me a nickname after meeting me one evening?”

Dean smiled and shook his head side to side. He was too happy to care about anything else.

“How about Saturday? After Christmas? If you aren’t busy?”, Cas asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be great”, Dean replied.

“Good. Good. I uh, I’ll walk you out”, Cas said.

“Hold up, Mr. and Mrs. Claus. There’s one thing you gotta do before you leave”, said a female voice.

Dean turned to see a red haired woman heavily pregnant and a man with dark hair by her side along with the same yellow haired man he met at the door.

“What Anna? Why the hell are you smirking like that Gabriel?”, Cas asked.

Gabriel only smirked and looked up above where Dean and Cas were standing. They both looked up and saw that they were standing under mistletoe.

Cas glared at his family while Dean looked down and rubbed at his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“This is awkward”, he muttered under his breath.

“Seriously guys?”, Cas said to his family.

“Yup. Tradition is tradition Cassie”, Gabriel replied.

“Let’s just get it over with”, Cas said to Dean.

Dean looked up surprise coloring his face. He nodded dumbly before leaning in slightly. His lips met Cas’ and it felt like he was flying. His arms wound around Cas’ waist and brought him closer as Cas’ went to his neck. The kiss quickly deepened as Cas traced Dean’s lips with his tongue and Dean let him in. Cas explored his mouth and groaned slightly.

“Ahem. Let’s keep it PG guys”, said Gabriel causing them to break apart.

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and smiled, “Merry Christmas Cas.”

“Merry Christmas Dean.”


End file.
